Interesting
by sakurakickssasukesass
Summary: "Nufufufufu... then, I've got to punish you."


I don't own any of this.

Enjoy. c:

**"How 'bout becoming mine?" **asked Daemon in a seductive voice. His face was mere centimeters away from hers. She could feel his breathe brush against her red cheeks.

**"No, thanks." **said Chrome with a blush on her face. She was trying hard to frown but sadly, it was futile.

Daemon chuckled and said "Nufu. Don't say that."He glanced at Chrome and said "I think Chrome-chan and I are starting to get along rather well, don't you?" A wicked smile crossed his features as his next statement shocked Chrome.** "Little by little... a whole lot more... than Rokudo Mukuro."**

**"How did you... !" **Chrome was at a lost of words. A partially horrified expression crossed her features. **"... about Mukuro-sama...?"**

"Of course I know, my dear Chrome-chan." said Daemon as he sat back into his chair. His elbows were on his knees as he leaned forward to look at Chrome.** "When Chrome-chan had her traffic accident and was on the verge of death, Mukuro saved you, right? And then Mukuro replaced the organs you lost in the accident with his illusions." **He smirked at her reaction. 'Oh my. Chrome-chan is quite... cute.'

**"He did that for me...?" **asked Chrome in a shy voice. 'Mukuro-sama... really did that? for me?' Chrome started to feel the blood rushing toward her face. She was literally as bright as a tomato. Silly girl.

**"Nufuffu. What are you turning red for? Shall I tell you something nice about Mukuro?" **asked Daemon. The smirk was still present on his handsome face. Chrome couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat for some reason. That smirk of his... was quite attractive in her eyes.

**"This island has a very special kind of defense structure in place. Mukuro's genjutsu can't reach through it."** said Daemon.

**"Huh...? But..." **Chrome was once again, a lost for words. 'W-What?..." thought Chrome with a confused look.

"Would you like to know why Chrome-chan's organs are functioning fine?" asked Daemon. He slowly reached for Chrome's stomach and placed his hand over it. "That's because in place of Mukuro... I made Chrome-chan's organs." He waited for her reaction before proceding with the next thrilling step.

**"... no... you're lying!"** argued Chrome. **"You're wrong...! This is from Mukuro-sama. This is the body that Mukuro-sama gave to me!"**

"You're not gonna listen, are you, my dear?" asked Daemon with disappointment evident in his tone. **"Shall we test it?" **Daemon smiled wickedly and stared into her confused eyes.

**"... test?" **asked Chrome with a shy voice. Oh, how cute she unintentionally made herself.

**"Yes, test making your organs disappear." **said Daemon. He used his inhumane powers and took Chrome's organs in an instant.

"Gah!" screamed Chrome as she covered her mouth from a vicious cough that erupted. **"No... way..." **said Chrome as she continued to cough out small puddles of blood.

**"If I was not around, Chrome-chan would have died... aren't you lucky?" **teased Daemon sadistically while sitting back into his chair and admiring his work.

**"... n... o..." **replied Chrome in a weak tone. She wrapped her arm around her stomach while the other covered her mouth. She was still coughing out blood.

"Do you know why I, as your enemy, would go this far to help you?" asked Daemon. He slowly reached out to her again. "Because Chrome-chan's body is important." He placed his hand over her cheek and rubbed it lovingly in an almost sick way.

**"Ah, I should put them back. They're improtant, after all." **With that, he removed his hand from her cheek and placed it over her hand. Then he gently lifted it and placed his other hand over her stomach. Moments later, her organs were made once more.

Feeling the pain subside, Chrome relaxed. Her hands fell from her face and onto the couch. A tired look crossed her features as she tried to calm her breathing from its rapid state.

**"Well? Do you see me in a new light? Maybe now you feel like becoming mine?" **asked Daemon with a smirk. "Besides, if I didn't give them back to you, you would be dead, my dear." He sat back into his chair and waited for her to argue against him.

**"I don't need them!" **yelled Chrome, as expected. A small cough erupted from her mouth again. The metallic taste of blood was making her slightly dizzy.

"I'll let you in on a secret, Chrome-chan." said Daemon as he inched closer to her. Chrome froze in her place. He was mere centimeters away from her. His breath tickled the side of her face as he whispered the horried truth in her ears."To be blunt, the one who devised this fight between Vongola and Shimon was me." His voice bought shivers down her spine. For some reason, she began to feel really nervous.

**"Eh... ?" **said Chrome as she turned to face Daemon. His face was still close to hers, mind you.

**"I have two goals." **explained Daemon. He sat with his elbows on his knees and looked at Chrome with an amused expression."First is the annihilation of the Vongola." He held up one finger. **"And the other goal is **_**you**_**, Chrome-chan." **He held up another finger.

**"To be precise, I'm going to use you as an entrance to get to your master and then I plan to take... Rokudo Mukuro's body." **said Daemon as he briefly explained his plan to Chrome.** "If you're able to... then that body... I'd prefer you to submit it to me of your own will." **

**"... no! Absolutely... no!" **said Chrome. Another blush came on her cheeks as Daemon moved closer once again.

**"Nufufufufu... then, I've got to punish you." **said Daemon with a chuckle. In an instant, he pinned her blood stained hands on the sofa and smirked. Her horrified expression bought much pleasure to him.

He crashed his lips onto hers.

Stunned, Chrome moaned. Slightly aroused, Daemon bit down on her lips gently, begging for entrance. Parting her lips, Daemon's tongue dove in and explored her mouth. The metallic taste of blood could be tasted from her mouth. A tongue war raged on with Daemon as the winner, to no surprise.

Reluctant to part, Daemon slowly removed his lips from Chrome's. He licked his lips of stray drops of blood that he got from hers.

Her expression was of course, priceless.

Tears rolled down her blood stained cheeks as she felt violated. But she felt even worse for the fact that she actually... enjoyed it.

Her sobs reached his heart. A feeling of guilt washed through him in waves.

Without thinking, Daemon took Chrome and wrapped his arms around her. He bought Chrome's body close to his and patted her back soothingly. As much as he loved to see her in pain, he hated to see her cry. What a hypocrite.

Chrome's sobs died down to sniffles moments later. Daemon reluctantly let go of her and dreaded the loss of her body against his. He stared into her eyes that became red from crying.

'Ah. She is quite cute.' thought Daemon as he smiled softly at her. He rubbed stray tears from her purple orbs then lifted her chip up. He gave her one gentle kiss before straightening himself.

He then stood up and walked out the door. His jacket swaying with each step he took.

Chrome sat there blushing like a school girl. Ashamed of her feelings for the Mist Guardian, she looked out the window and wondered what would become of her.

It was going to be an interesting outcome, indeed.


End file.
